Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general manner to controlling the travel speed of a self-propelled vehicle.
Description of Related Art:
Self-propelled electric lawn movers controlled by a walking driver are known in the state of the art. The travel speed control of such lawn movers usually comprises a lever that is movable over a travel stroke defined between a first end position corresponding to a zero setpoint speed value, referred to as a rest position, and a second extreme position, referred to as maximum control position, corresponding to setting a maximum setpoint speed. The lever is urged towards the rest position by a spring and the driver can make the vehicle move forwards by moving the lever along its stroke.
Nevertheless, when the driver seeks to cause the vehicle to move forwards at a speed that is not zero but that is less than the maximum speed corresponding to the maximum control position, the driver needs to hold the lever in an intermediate position along its travel stroke, and that is awkward and does not make it easy for the driver to maintain a constant speed since such an intermediate position is unstable, relatively inaccurate compared with the desired speed, and tiring in use for the driver.